deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Looting
"Definition of looting; anything taken by dishonesty, force, stealth, etc." ''' Looting ''(also known as '''scavenging)'' is an essential part of the game-play in Dead Frontier. Typically, "looting" is used to describe the action of searching for items in the Inner City. While looting in today's society is considered as theft of goods, it is a part of life in Dead Frontier, since this is how survivors get items to prolong their survival. Survivors are very dependent on looting, as that is the main way in which new items are brought into the game. Many of the items in the game can only be obtained by looting in the Inner City. Cash, Weapons, Ammunition, Clothing, Armour, Food, Medication, Miscellaneous Items(Not all) and Barricading, are all of the things that players can find. Items found in the inner city can be either sold '''at the market or '''utilized '''by the player, '''except items gathered from Missions. Loot quality depends on the zone in which the player is looting and on or lack thereof. There are no other factors in looting. As stated by AdminPwn recently the probability of getting a weapon or an armor is 2% (4% for Gold Members). In the NEZ however, it is 1.5%(3% for Gold Members) and in SEZ it is 2.5%(5% for Gold Members) because of the close proximity of Secronom Bunker to the NEZ, which makes looting rather easy as no one would go to SEZ because of that. Note: Non-GMs can only loot Non-LE items of level 110 or below, and any Non-LE Armour of level 45 Repair or below. On 10/15/16 looting was changed to consider the players level. If a player is looting in a zone that contains items for higher levels than they are, they will now only get items for their level. Ex: A level 20 looting near Secronom Bunker will get baked beans and bandages, rather than Nerotonin 8B and whiskey. This loot restriction no longer applies after level 45. Basics of looting Looting follows a 3-step procedure, as shown below: Lootloc1.png|1. Find a loot spot (yellow glow, question mark). Lootloc2.png|2. Starting loot process by pressing E (or F). Lootfail.png|3a. No loot found; gameplay continues as normal. Lootfind.png|3b. Loot found; player enters AFK mode and item dialog appears. #Get next to or on top of a loot spot, which will have a yellow highlight plus a "?" mark superimposed on top of it. Loot spots' yellow highlight will also appear on the minimap, but will not fade away after the spots have been looted. #Initiate the process by pressing E (or F). This process may take 3-5 seconds. #*Player can perform any other action while looting, including moving (as long as the player does not leave the loot spot), firing and reloading weapons #After the wait period, there are 2 possibilities: #*Found no item: The object becomes unlootable, and gameplay continues as normal. Additionally, one of the following messages will appear for roughly 1 second: #**Useless junks. #**Broken beyond repair. #**Nothing I can use. #*Found item: A dialog will then appear, asking if the player wants to take the item. Player enters AFK mode in the meantime, rendering the player completely invulnerable. #**Player can click Yes (or press E) to put the item into their inventory, or click No (or press T) to reject the item. Lootable items are immediately usable in the Inventory screen. #**There is also a counter at the bottom of the dialog, showing how many remaining inventory slots are available. #**If the player's inventory is full, a different dialog will appear, messaging that the player's inventory is full. The player can only click Yes (or press E) to close. Notes *Objects that can be searched include corpses, wrecked vehicles, furniture, and so on. *Each object may contain only one, or zero items. Other players, however, may search the same object. *If you reject an item you found from an object by clicking "No" on the popup window, the object you searched from will still be lootable, containing the same object you left behind. *If you leave the object and search another object AND find something, the previous item will no longer be highlighted; in other words, the previously rejected item is lost. *Loot rates are absolutely random - there are no absolute guarantees that a player will find a certain item in a particular place. *The chances of you finding a weapon or armor on the same block of an outpost (buildings included) are severely reduced. In addition, players cannot find Craftable Weapons' parts inside those block. Looting and Selling for newbies When you are low level (between 1 to 5), you probably loot and collect whatever useful items you find and enough to sustain yourself. However when you achieve to higher levels, you should start selling whatever extra loot you have and most of the time, you will always have more than you need. As you are out looting in the inner city, your inventory will begin to fill with the items you found. Soon, your inventory will be full. You can`t really go any further in your looting trip when your inventory is full so, it may be time for you to go back to the Outpost (Nastya, Doggs Stockade, Precinct 13, Fort Pastor or Secronom Bunker). If you have the items to barricade it is advised to barricade and make your own personal outpost. NOTE: make sure you have enough sets of planks and nails depending on the building you'' barricade.'' Now when you are back at the Outpost, to sell your looting items, go to the "market" (or "Trading" if you're in a personal outpost) by clicking the Market. When you are in the market notice that you can''' buy, sell or private trade''' with someone. "So, how do I sell my items?" First, click the word "selling" '''on top of the small window. Now, if you are not selling anything, your selling list will be empty, there will be a statement in red saying "You are not selling anything". To sell an item from your "Backpack" located just under your selling list, ''drag'' the item to your selling list and release. Then a window will appear enabling you to state the price of an item you want to sell. "Help ! I don`t know how much I should sell my stuff for." Well, if you are really unsure about how much something is worth to be sold, then you should check its market value. To check the market value of an item go to the "buying" section and type the name of the item on the search box and click search or "Enter". Wait for the window to load and after its done loading, you will see a long list of the things you were searching for. The item sold on the list always starts from the lowest price to the highest. Now, you should have an idea on how much you should sell your looted items for. Be careful not to sell at unreasonably high prices as no one will buy them. The items you sold will remain in your list as long as they are not sold. Yes, you can cancel an item that you sold in your selling list by clicking "cancel'" located at the right side of the list. NOTE: ''Another way to consider your selling price is by checking its "scrap value" as some items are sold at about the same price and sometimes lower, but rarely. The scrap price of MC weapons and armour are 2 times its original scrap price. When you're done putting your things on sale, your inventory should be about empty again which enables you to continue looting if you desire. If your items are bought by someone, the money is automatically transferred to your bank. Problems faced when looting Players cannot move too far away from the object that they are looting. If they do so, they will be unable to loot said object. The largest hindrance faced when looting is the presence of zombies. Zombies are almost always in the way when the player is looting especially when you are in more dangerous zones like the white zone. For example, staying in a certain spot to search for items could cause the player to be surrounded. Also, players may find themselves with very little time to search an object before a zombie catches up and attacks them.' ' NOTE: It is unadvised to use chainsaws or other aggro generating weapons while looting. Such weapons will attract zombies, making looting all that more difficult. Only silent weapons such as melee, pistols, or rifles should be used during looting if one doesn't want to generate aggro. Another problem is if you run into a group of players grinding, attracting mass amounts of zombies. If you do not like any form of distraction while looting it's best to play in single player mode which can be turned on or off in the settings menu (Menu can be accessed by pressing either escape or F1). If there is a connection issue, it may take long amounts of time to loot an object, or the player may get no item every time they attempt to loot something. To fix this issue, refresh your page, and if that doesn't work, put yourself in Single player mode or troubleshoot your connection problem. There are also some chances that some loot spot may spawn in an spot where you can't access (i.e body in the jail cell, kitchen sink at apartments, etc ) Category:Gameplay